Шисуи Учиха
Шисуи Учиха (яп. うちはシスイ, Uchiha Shisui), также известный как "Шисуи Телесного Мерцания" '(яп. 瞬身のシスイ, ''Шуншин но Шисуи) был шиноби Деревни Скрытого Листа из клана Учиха и лучшим другом Итачи Учиха. Внешний Вид thumb|left|104pxКак и у многих Учих, волосы Шисуи темного цвета, чуть топорщатся. Довольно хмурый взгляд, дает понять, что этот Учиха настроен серьезно. На лице с правой стороны, Шисуи носит небольшую металлическую пластину, которую носят охранники. Одежду Шисуи носит, стандартную для его клана. Темную (обычно черную или темно синею) футболку с большим воротником закрывающий горло, на спине изображен герб клана Учих- веер раздувающий огонь. Темные штаны и сандалии, стандартные для всех шиноби. Также любил одевать черную футболку с высоким воротником Он также был вооружен Бунчинто, висящим у него на спине. Личность Шисуи был лучшим другом Итачи Учиха, но на самом деле Итачи, как и Шисуи думал о нем как своем брате. Шисуи сумел научить Итачи самопожертвованию истинного шиноби который должен защищать свою деревню находясь в тени, а также принимать нужные стороны или же не принимать их вовсе. Shisui was a very humble and down-to-earth individual. He was never arrogant about his own talent or accomplishments, yet was not above telling others when they made mistakes. At the same time, he was open-minded, never stubbornly believing in one ideal solely and strived to see that general nature of situation before him. He was also shown to be very perceptive and intuitive even from a young age, able to see through the emotional nature of others and likewise able to notice the smallest details around him.11 Shisui came to care for Itachi very much; in fact, he was like a big brother to Itachi.12 Shisui taught Itachi that "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" was the true mark of a shinobi.13 Shisui was also very devoted to the clan, which is why the Konoha Military Police Force asked him to spy on Itachi. It is because of this devotion that the police did not believe he could have committed suicide.2 Although Shisui was devoted to his clan, he was even more devoted to the well being of his village, a trait his own clan is apparently ignorant of. His devotion to his village was so strong that he never fell victim to the Curse of Hatred when awakening his Sharingan or even his Mangekyō Sharingan. He even went as far as to attempt to put his clan under a genjutsu in order to stop their coup d'état which would lead to civil war.14 However, this failed when Danzō stole his right eye. Knowing Danzō's power hungry personality would eventually lead him to steal his left eye as well, he resolved to prevent Danzō from stealing it to stop him from gaining too much power. With this in mind, he entrusted his left eye to Itachi and told him to protect the village and was able to die with a smile knowing the village would be in good hands despite all he had been through prior to his death. Shisui even went as far as to erase his own existence to prevent his corpse from falling into the wrong hands, which inadvertently prevented him from being reincarnated by Kabuto years later and being forced to fight his own village.15 According to Itachi, he and Naruto Uzumaki hold similar ideals and goals.9 Shisui also greatly valued the notion of "family" as seen when he swore to never let the clan's issues to destroy the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. He also had a sense of humour, as seen when he enjoyed the difficult situation he put Itachi in when Sasuke argued with Shisui over who is stronger. Как и Итачи, Шисуи кажется, не нравилось убивать людей и он предпочитал использовать гендзюцу, дабы отпугнуть противников как он сделал это с Ао который в одно время чуть не напала на деревню скрытую в листве со своими напарниками и из-за этой встречи, где Шисуи оставил в живых Ао который запомнил чакру своего противника и использовал это в будущем против Данзо. Способности Физическая Сила Кендзюцу Шисуи был очень опытным в навыке кендзюцу, он носил с собой Танто и применял его в сражении и более того его уровень владением Танто был настолько большим что он мог, будучи еще подростком легко сражаться сразу с несколькими высококвалифицированными членами корня Анбу. Ниндзюцу Додзюцу Шаринган При неизвестных условиях, Шисуи пробудил свой Шаринган. Вероятно, он часто пользовался им в бою и был опытен в его применении, раз в столь юном возрасте достиг его высшей формы, в чем его можно сравнить с Итачи. Шаринган помогает владельцу в бою. С его помощью можно приспосабливаться к Тайдзюцу противника, что было особенно полезно в сочетании со скоростью Шисуи. Шаринган также помогает копировать техники, которые пользователь может использовать, если у него для этого есть необходимые условия. Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui was one of the few members in the clan's history that was able to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its design is a four-point pinwheel and it granted him access to a powerful genjutsu technique, a unique genjutsu noted to be of the highest calibre, Kotoamatsukami.13 This technique allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will; the victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated.4 This technique was so powerful, Shisui believed he could use it to make the entire Uchiha clan abandon the coup d'etat. This ability was so unique and powerful, that even Obito wanted it for himself and was angry that Danzō managed to destroy the eye before he died.17 Kabuto was also extremely thrilled when he learned that the remaining eye was within Itachi's crow.18 Shisui's eyes were also seen as something of a treasure even within his own clan, as before his death he had to ensure that it looked like he had destroyed them before he had died, fearing it would end in conflict otherwise.9 In the Ninja Escapades special included with Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan also awakened the ability to manifest Susanoo. His proficiency with this technique even allowed Shisui to produce and fully manifest its form shortly after having his right eye stolen. It is green in colour, when manifested had a fiendish look to it. Its defence was capable of withstanding explosive tags attached to kunai, leaving Shisui untouched. His Susanoo demonstrated the ability to unleash a barrage of chakra needles from its chest at an incredible speed. Оружие и Оборудование История Какаши Гайден: Печальная история Какаши Арка Хроники Джирайи: Сказание о храбром Наруто В альтернативном сюжете Шисуи не пришлось сражаться с Данзо и тот не забрал у него Шаринган от чего Учиха не умер, сам он продолжал служить в полиции клана Учиха и следил за порядком пока не был призрачен охранять Дайме Страны Огня. Чуть ранее он был таким же спокойным и добрым к Итачи выхваливал или по крайней мере следил а может быть и понимал чувства Итачи поскольку являлся его лучшим другом. После не взаимных взаимно пониманий друг друга Наруто и Саске отправляются на долгую тренировку от чего Шисуи стает временно одним из учителей Саске пока они направляются к назначенному пукнту который будут охранять три года лишь урывчато тренируются, а после тренируются и возле самого храма Дайме Хи Куни. Иногда они тренируются на мечах, дабы увеличить бдительность Саске, но чаще Шисуи помогает тому увеличить свои шансы в улучшению использовании Чидори тем самым улучшая его навыки за все это время. После когда Саске, наконец, отправляется домой, где получит должность лейтенанта полиции но прежде между ним и Шисуи начинается небольшая беседа. Итачи Шинден: Жизнь Между Светом и Тьмой Во время тренировки Итачи в лесу к нему подходит Шисуи который замечает, что сам парень отсутствует в академии, но Итачи попросил, не беспокоится тому об этом в это самое время Шисуи и Итачи уже были друзьями, да и точно неизвестно в какой именно период они сумели подружиться. Будучи, находясь в лесу Шисуи показал своему другу один хитрый прием с кунаем, что у Итачи получился с первого раза и тот получил немую похвалу от Шисуи (он дал это показать жестом большого пальца на руке) поскольку сам Итачи отсутствовал в академии, где в это время происходила учеба там присутствовал его теневой клон, где Докан вместе со своей компанией решился отомстить Сайсу Камано и Итачи и его товарищам поскольку ранее Итачи ловко обезвредил Докана когда тот бежал за Сайсу и его друзьями, в ходе драки Дока бьет Итачи в лицо и его клон испаряется от чего сам оригинал, находясь в лесу решает что ему пора поскольку другие наверняка уже заметили его отсутствие Шисуи же лишь провожает его взглядом. Позже когда в академии принимают решение освободить Итачи досрочно и сделать выпускником академии спустя лишь одного года учебы тот стает Генином и выполняет несколько заданий находясь в составе Команды 2. Благодаря мастерству Итачи, команда 2 была удостоена чести сопровождать Даймё Огня во время его поездки в Коноху. Во время поездки, на группу сопровождения напал человек в оранжевой маске и чёрном плаще, который погрузил в гендзюцу всех, кроме Итачи и Тенмы. Не смотря на то, что Итачи был осторожен, Тенма проигнорировал все предупреждения и напал на таинственного человека. Только потом, поняв, что противник бесплотен, Тенма был жестоко убит. Тем временем Итачи пробуждает Шаринган однако замечает что все окружающие делают вид будто ничего не произошло и даже его отец ведет себя спокойно и поэтому Итачи отправляется с Шисуи на задание по выслеживанию одного шиноби, само задание являлось обычной тренировкой для генина. Находясь дома Саске напоминает Итачи, что тот обещал его потренировать, однако Итачи говорит свою короную цитату и тем временем появляется Шисуи который просит прощение у Саске, что забирает его старшего брата. В ходе задания Итачи и Шисуи приближаются к вратам и железному забору, который окружает лес смерти, а после заходят во внутрь лес, где Итачи достает нужным им свиток внутри трещины одного из деревьев, после чего передает его Шисуи и тот читает где собственно была записана их дальнейшая цель: выследить шпиона деревни скрытой в листве от чего те отправляются в путь перемещаясь по веткам деревьев и растущим лианам, но вдруг неожиданно на них нападает змея, от которой Шисуи легко уходит от атаки и дет шанс Итачи показать себя, что собственно тот и делает, разрезав змею своим танто на части. атем они спускаются чуть ниже на толстую ветку где Шисуи замечает свежий след а после обучает Итачи инстинкту ищейки чуть лучше чем бы мог знать это сам Итачи который получает похвалы от Шисуи и те, наконец выясняют куда направилась их цель. Чуть ближе к закату они приближаются к реке где Итачи замечает странный след на камне однако он был ложным поскольку этот след по словам Шисуи оставила рыба, после Итачи садится возле Шисуи и начинают разговаривать, позже чуть в другом месте они разжигают костер от чего Итачи заявляет что так категорически нельзя делать поскольку этим они выдадут себя другим врагам однако Шисуи лишь спокойно ответил, что нет ничего лучшем, чем угостить друга горячей пищей, после они начинают обсуждать чуть другую тему, где сам Шисуи сразу догадался, что Итачи терзают эмоции и что он специально не хотел оставаться дома. Их разговор прерывают удары мечей, что дает понять о начале схватки неподалеку от них куда они собственно и отправляются но прежде Шисуи резко тушит огонь в ходе сражения они замечают свою цель и троих АНБ которые преследовали его с целью убить или достать из того информацию но решают помочь ему и появляются тогда когда их цель была почти повержена позже между ними идет разговор где Итачи замечает несколько выборов и пока не знает какой выбрать поскольку из цель была из Конохи и хотела доставить информацию лично в руки Хокаге а Анбу не хотели этого допустить и обвинили того в предательстве а после предупредили Шисуи и Итачи что если те не уйдут то их тоже убьют. Однако вдруг один из АНБУ метает кунай в жертву находящеюся позади парней и оказывается, что это был клон однако сама Анбу в маске кошки заявляет что трос, благодаря которому она сбила с ног свою жертву был измазан ядом и что жертва недалеко уйдет, после Шисуи активирует свой Шаринган и решает начать схватку от чего начинается сражение где Итачи и Шисуи разделяется, Итачи сражается с женщиной в маске Кошки, а Шисуи с мужчинами в масках Кота и Мыши. В ходе сражения Итачи активирует свой шаринган и вмело, побеждает своего противника ее же уловками а Шисуи побеждает мужчину в маске Кота однако их прерывает свист подкрепления Чунинов от чего Анбу в маске Мыши берет своих напарников и исчезает перед этим предупреждая чтобы те больше не совались в дела что их не касаются. В ходе выполнения задания их цель была отправлена домой и видимо они сделали правильный выбор, поскольку шпион не являлся их врагом, но был сильно изранен, однако осведомил тех, что ничего страшного не произойдет. В это самое время Шисуи разговаривает с подкреплением, а Итачи сидит на камне и когда они уже собираются отправляться домой Итачи со вскакивает с камня и потягивает ладошку на ноге от чего Шисуи перебинтовывает ее а после несет на спине Итачи домой где между ними происходит разговор, в котором Шисуи признается что считает Итачи своим младшим братом. После долгой службы Итачи в корне Шисуи теряет свой левый глаз в схватке с Данзо от чего ему удается скрыться и сохранить правый но он решает его отдать Итачи дабы тот сумел его применить в нужный момент а сам произносит что он его лучший друг и падает в ущелье прося у Итачи не спасать его если он для него лучший друг. После моментальной смерти Шисуи у Итачи пробуждается Мангекьо Шаринган. Наследие На протяжении всей своей жизни и даже смерти Шисуи сильно повлиял на Итачи будучи его другом, который учил того самопожертвованию и тому как истинные шиноби должны защищать свою деревню, но находясь при этом в тени славы. Это очень повлияло на Итачи и его будущие действия который позже присоединился к корню Анбу чтобы следить и защищать деревню и который, и который предотвратил гражданский переворот в деревне путем уничтожение собственного клана. Шисуи как-то смог уничтожить свое тело перед смертью поскольку даже Кабуто Якуши отметил что не смог найти его тела в попытка воскресить Шисуи на четвертой мировой войне, несмотря на оставленную записку где он объяснил причину своей смерти тем что он устал от выполнения обязанностей клана от чего полиция конохи сразу подозревала лучшего друга Шисуи, Итачи который возможно смог бы убить Шисуи и с помощью Шарингана скопировать его почерк чтобы написать подобную записку поскольку самоубийство для Шисуи противоречило его характеру. Позже Итачи соврал Саске что он убил Шисуи дабы заполучить Мангекью Шаринган, а после использовал на Саске технику, которая отключила того, но перед этим заставила увидеть весь тот ужас, который сотворил Итачи убивая членов клана Учиха, так же Итачи сказал Саске чтобы тот получил такие же глаза как у него чтобы убить его за те преступление которые он совершил. Even years after his demise, Shisui's powers and actions left their mark on the world. While Danzō used the eye he stole for his questionable agendas to maintain their village, Itachi kept Shisui's other eye to honour his friend's final request to protect the village and their clan's good name.15 Inserting the eye in the body of a crow, Itachi made final arrangements to implant the bird in Naruto's body as a countermeasure against Sasuke if he learned the truth behind the Uchiha clan's demise and attempted to destroy Konoha. However, due to the immense power that Shisui's eyes held, they were eventually destroyed to prevent them from falling into enemy hands: Danzō destroying his eye in his final moments to keepTobi from acquiring it, and a reincarnated Itachi, after Kotoamatsukami was used on him, incineratedthe crow. But Itachi also stated that above all else, Shisui wanted someone to inherit his will and ideals, believing Naruto to be that someone.21 Цитаты „Самопожертвование... Безымянный шиноби, защищающий мир из тени... Вот истинный шиноби. “ – Итачи цитирует фразу Шисуи, Глава 550, страница 10 „Ты мой лучший друг. Единственный, кому я доверяю. “ – Итачи, Глава 590, страница 6 „Я даже не знаю, есть ли такая вещь, как справедливость в мире шиноби. Мы боремся, веря в свою собственную справедливость, но если противник делает тоже самое, кто прав?“ – Итачи, Эпизод 454. „Порядок, установленный оружием, не есть мир!“' Прочее * Имя Шисуи может иметь два разных значения. При сочетании слов Ши (死, Смерть) и Суи (水,Вода) Шисуи будет означать "вода смерти", что является отсылкой к его смерти посредством утопления. Шисуи (止水) отдельно переводится как "тихая вода" или "стоячая вода". * По словам Хирузена Сарутоби, Шисуи является "потомком" (子孫, шисон) Кагами Учихи, однако их точное родство неизвестно. * В аниме узор Мангекью Шарингана Шисуи изображен скорее как цевочное колесо из четырёх вращающихся кривых, а не четырёх прямых концов. * Несмотря на то что его встречу с Данзо так и не показали в манге, он был показан в аниме и игре ''Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution ''но их встречи очень отличались друг от друга. * В аниме Данзо договаривается с ним встретиться у храма и после небольшого конфликта тот похищает у Шисуи глаз который позже пересадил себе. * В истории "Двое Учих" Данзо и члены Корня Анбу устроили засаду на Шисуи и загнали его в угол, пока Итачи не пришёл ему на помощь. * ''' Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Умершие Жители Конохагакуре Категория:АНБУ Категория:Шиноби с Кеккей Генкаем Категория:Бойцы, Использующие Катон Категория:Бойцы, Использующие Футон Категория:Бойцы, Использующие Райтон Категория:Бойцы, Использующие Интон Категория:Обладатели Шарингана Категория:Клан Учиха Категория:Умершие Персонажи Категория:Бойцы, Использующие Кендзюцу